


Soaking Wet

by Vicky_Strife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Or almost, Panties, Panties-Wearing Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Dean, Tumblr Prompt, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_Strife/pseuds/Vicky_Strife
Summary: Nsfw drabble for the tumblr prompt "dean coming in his panties".





	Soaking Wet

“Are you ready?” Castiel asked.

His gravelly voice somehow managed to sound casual despite the very _not_ casual context.

Dean nodded. He didn’t trust himself to speak right now.

He was already half hard, just from standing in front of the angel, wearing only his prettiest, candy pink panties.

Castiel smiled. “Lie down.”

The hunter hurriedly did as he was told, lying on his belly.

“I appreciate your enthusiasm, but not like that,” Castiel chuckled. “On your back.”

Dean ignored the way his cheeks burned with embarrassment and obeyed.

To his surprise - and disappointment - the angel took off his trench coat and shoes, but kept everything else. He climbed on the bed and crawled over Dean, his sapphire eyes raking hungrily over the hunter’s freckled skin.

Heart thumping in his chest, Dean lifted his head to kiss him.

But the son of a bitch smirked and pulled away before he could reach him, settling down on top of his thighs.

Dean’s complaint died in his throat when Castiel slid his hand between his thighs, fingertips grazing the satin covering his balls. 

He played with them, cupped them with his palm, adding just enough pressure to make Dean squirm in discomfort.

He was painfully hard now.

“P-please, Cas’…”

Castiel’s hand moved upward, stroking the obvious tenting of the panties that so desperately needed attention.

“I love the way you say my name. I always did. You make it sound truly… divine.”

Sadness briefly crossed the angel’s face, so Dean gripped his muscular thighs and squeezed. A grounding, wordless reassurance.

_I’d rather have you, cursed or not._

Castiel leaned down to kiss Dean deep and slow, never stopping jerking him off through the infuriatingly soft fabric as he swallowed the hunter’s every gasp.

“C-Cas, I’m gonna- Please,” Dean breathed as soon as the angel let him.

But Castiel didn’t stop. “No. I want to see you come in them, boy.”

Dean’s eyes went wide and his head flopped back onto the pillow. “ _Fuck_ , you dirty…!”

The angel circled the darker spot of the panties with his thumb, turning the rest of Dean’s sentence into a sob. “Look how wet you are, already… what’s a little more?”

Dean was completely unable to reply. He whimpered and covered his eyes with his arm, mouth quivering and shiny with spit peeking from below the crook of his elbow.

The sight made Castiel briefly lose focus.

He had seen the birth and death of stars and galaxies during the millenniums of his existence, but nothing compared to Dean.

Especially when he was so lost in sensation that only Castiel’s name left his parted lips in various intonations.

The angel moved further down Dean’s legs to mouth at his cock through the fabric. 

Dean thrashed in surprise, nearly throwing him off balance.

“ _Cas!_ ”

Castiel pinned his legs back down with an iron grip, rationing his angel strength just enough to bruise Dean’s flesh the way he liked it; he had never admitted it, but Castiel had seen him trace his marks in awe, the mornings after.

He took as much of him into his mouth as the panties allowed and pressed his tongue against the tip, lapping at the precum pearling through the satin. 

Dean bucked his hips, once, twice, then came with a groan, blindly grabbing Castiel’s hair to keep him in place.

He only pulled back when Dean’s grip had softened. 

Kneeling, he took a minute to revel in the sight of the translucent wetness dripping down the fabric that outlined Dean’s sex so beautifully as it kept twitching in its satin cage.

In this precise moment, the angel’s grace was burning stronger than ever - with lust and pride and so much love that the lights of the room flickered for a while. Only Dean could make him feel this way. 

Alive.

He gently took away the arm that was still covering Dean’s face and planted a reverent kiss onto his forehead.

The hunter chuckled breathlessly. “Getting sappy on me, now?”

His green eyes constantly flicked back and forth between Castiel’s face and the wall, unable to stare at him too long.

Still ashamed, after all this time.

“I love you.”

Dean didn’t look up at him. He just swallowed and patted Castiel’s left shoulder nervously.

“I- I know, man,” he croaked. He winced and licked his lips, clearly battling with himself.

Castiel took his hand in his and kissed his scarred knuckles. “It’s okay, you don’t have to say it back. I know it too.”

Tears filled the hunter’s eyes, tears that he blinked away immediately.

He pulled Castiel down for a hug and burrowed his nose into the collar of his white shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit rusty, I haven't written this ship in ages so I hope it was still good!  
> My first language is French so I apologize for any mistake/weird sentences.


End file.
